


Bigger Than Us

by rogue53



Series: On Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue53/pseuds/rogue53
Summary: This is written for The Writer's Table February 2019 Drabble Challenge.





	Bigger Than Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for The Writer's Table February 2019 Drabble Challenge.

Bigger Than Us  
(ala Josh Groban)

“And we lose ourselves in battles we are fighting  
Gotta break away

I feel so small  
With my hands up to the sky  
I am reaching out tonight  
'Cause this is bigger than us  
I give my all

But it's just too much to hope 

No I can't do this alone  
'Cause this is bigger than us  
Bigger than us”

 

John stepped up onto the edge of the ramp, then turned to face the waiting ranks of people who were waiting for the signal to go through. He let his gaze travel across the room and saw nothing but determination on all of the people waiting there, along with a healthy amount of fear which was not a bad thing for them to have.

‘This is it, people. This is also your last chance to change your minds. I will not hold it against any of you who pull out now, but I will if you go through and then decide this is not what you want.’ He was not kidding about this, he couldn’t afford to have anyone freak out after they got to their destination.

‘One last thing, by order of the President of the United States, DADT is hereby revoked and there will be no repercussions in any form. If there is someone that you are leaving behind, or someone going with us, know that I will not allow any bullying or acts against you or your partner.’

He was pretty sure that he had matched all of his people with anyone that they needed, and he was thought that Rodney had also done the same. They would be stronger for it. He had added several people to the mission when he had been informed that there was good chance that Hayes was serious about the repeal.

Several of his men relaxed, he knew that there had been some whispers about this and he was thankful that President Hayes had pushed it through before they had left.

Rodney grinned at him, confident that all would be well, and hefted his pack higher on his shoulders. He had snuck all sorts of extras into everyone’s packs and supply crates. He wasn’t going out without all comforts that he could pack, for both the scientists and soldiers.

Jack saluted him and said as the wormhole engaged, ‘You have a go, Colonel, good luck and God speed. We will see you in six months to a year from now.’

John saluted him back and said, ‘On my mark, malps first, then we move out.’

Thirty minutes later, the gate room was empty and John’s voice came over the radio.

‘All clear from Atlantis and we’ll see you within the year!’


End file.
